The Beginning
by ambarina
Summary: After the death of a beloved friend, things begin to spriral downward. Now new powers will be brought forth and discoveries not known will be seen. Trying to hide from the past and worring of the future that still holds unforseen terrors. Survival is m
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I will never own it (unfortunately) I make no money of this and just hope you enjoy the story.

This story may seem slow to start at first, but I hope that you will enjoy. This is the first part of my story. I know there will be at least two parts maybe even a third part. Hope you enjoy chapter one. 

Chapter One

Emerald green eyes stared straight ahead as memories floated about in his tormented mind. He was angry at him self, but most of all he was enraged at the monster who had become his living nightmare. He no longer had to be asleep to see through his eyes and he couldn't stop it. Eyes narrowed as he remembered events of the last year.

It was his fault for being noisy, after all curiosity always killed the cat. But Snape shouldn't have taken it as far as he did. If certain things hadn't of happened the way they did, maybe just maybe his godfather would still be alive.

Now though these thoughts were futile and he had to live with the consequences. After the ride to his "home" (he mentally sneered at the word) the Dursly's had ignored him completely. Not that he minded, but it was unnerving the way they didn't say anything to him.

It was why he was musing over the various reasons he was alive. He had never thought about taking his own life and still didn't think of it now. It was a cowards way out, besides he didn't want to give certain people any pleasure in the fact that he could kill himself.

It was pathetic, after all there are so maybe ways to kill a person and He still hasn't figured it out. Why He insisted on toying with him, the boy would never know. Emerald eyes stared out of the bedroom window as he remembered the prophecy. He knew it had to be him or the monster and he preferred that he stayed alive.

Sneering he though of the Headmaster. That damn fool still managed to manipulate everything within his reach to get his desired results. The sad thing is no one noticed that he was just as bad as He was. Even sadder was the fact that it had taken him this long to figure it out.

A slam of a distant car door shattered his thoughts and he was brought back to his sad reality of life. So many had died already and more would die as time went on, it was inevitable and people still didn't want to see the truth.

The war had begun and they still wanted to live in a fantasy world and leave it as it was.

"Humans are pathetic that way," a woman's voice said piercing the gradual darkness like an arrow then in an amused voice stated, "Hello Harry, you look awful."

Startled emerald eyes stared in the direction the voice had come from to see the ghostly image of a blue eyed blond haired girl that he had grown to know quite well during the school year, "Luna?"

Please Review 


	2. Chapter Two

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I will never own it (unfortunately) I make no money of this and just hope you enjoy the story.

Dreaming blue flames, thank you for the review.

I don't really care if people review; I just hope you enjoy the story. Does anyone actually read these author notes? Enjoy 

Chapter two

She laughed as she moved from the shadows of the room, still quite see through. Harry just stared in amazement at her, "How...what..."

Luna looked down at her hands and shrugged, "Well traveling from one's body is easy, but it's a pain to become corporeal."

Harry gaped like a cod fish trying to say something that made sense. Giving up he just stared at her, hoping this was just some strange dream.

"Sorry you can't get that lucky," she said.

"You can read my mind?"

"Just surface thoughts, you have some kind of natural barrier up, actually it stronger than it was last year after your godfather died," She answered.

For a moment he was angry that she was reading his mind, but then just sighed, after five years in this crazy world, he was beginning to underestimate nothing. "If these kinds of things didn't normally happen to me, I would say I was crazy. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see if you needed any kind of help."

Harry looked at her blankly and then he realized what she was talking about. Stiffly turned away, not saying anything to her. Upset that she would bring something like that up.

What felt like a breezy wind floated by his left ear. He held his head up to see Luna with her hand as close to his face as possible. She was looking at him with understanding eyes, yet there was no pity nor was their sympathy, only understanding and that was the reason he broke. With out even thinking that it would be impossible he launched himself at her and cried. It wasn't great sob or howls of pain, just silent tears as he finally excepted what he had tried so hard not to.

Luna was so in shock at what Harry did, she just sat by him with her hands on his head in a comforting manner. She was trying to see how it was possible that he was able to touch her. As far as she knew, it was impossible, unless that person was a necromancer, to bring a the 'shadow' into the same realm of a living being. Luna knew Harry wasn't a necromancer. To be a necromancer the parents had to be a remembrancer and a shadow master. The odds are just too high for that to ever happen.

After a few moments he finally stopped and was able to look up. His bright emerald green eyes, so much like his mother's, stared at Luna's colorless blue eyes in anguish and happiness of a sort. After two months he was finally able to let it go and all it had taken was a friends kind words.

"Thank you."

She smiled nodded and just sat there on his bed. Still marveling at the fact that Harry was able to touch her. "Sometimes I know you just need to be held and let the grief out. When my mother died it took me two years to let it go. I was so angry at her for leaving me and my dad," she took a breath and continued. "After my mother died, my father threw himself into his work and barely had time for me. I didn't blame him. He was upset and couldn't handle a six year child who had too many strange ideals."

Harry looked at Luna, but didn't interrupt. Like him it seemed like she needed to let this out and he knew he was right as a single ghostly tear fell down her cheek. It seemed odd that he could touch her, yet she looked no more solid than a ghost.

"My father loved me dearly, but we were too different. In those two years I had more nannies than any child should ever have. If it weren't for Neetee, I would have ground into a secluded and bitter teenager. She pretty much raised me and I love her like I loved my own mother."

"It must me nice to have a mother figure," Harry said wistfully.

"Yes, well actually you know her."

"Really? Who…"

"Well her name is Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry once again found himself with his mouth gaping open, feeling like a fool. He was stunned, really he was afraid that if he had too many more surprises, his head would explode.

Luna seemed highly amused, not that he blamed her any, it was just irritating. "Neetee has been my godmother since before I was born. My mother was a teacher during Tonks fourth year and they became really close. After Hogwarts, they became closer than sisters. Actually I believe they were blood sisters," she said thoughtfully.

"Blood sisters?"

She nodded, "Blood magic is one of the most powerful magics in the world, it is also the most difficult to control."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything else. He still couldn't believe that Tonks, out of all people, was Luna's mother figure, her godmother. Really his head was beginning to hurt a little too much.

"Harry?" she whispered softly as she moved from his bed, her ghostly image shimmering list mist in the moonlight.

"Hmmm?"

"I have to leave now, but if you'd like, I'll come back tomorrow."

Harry nodded, his emerald green eyes reflecting an eerie light in the predawn, "I'd like that very much."

She smiled and then closed her clear almost colorless blue eyes and disappeared.

Please Review 


End file.
